


A Deal Is a Deal【莱耶斯X麻雀源】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Summary: 黑暗守望莱耶斯X麻雀源氏人生第一发车献给守望4k+ 脏口注意 OOC注意简单粗暴学步车上车请扶好我终于考下AO3驾照了！！！！【泪奔
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 3





	A Deal Is a Deal【莱耶斯X麻雀源】

麻雀源氏第十四次被莱耶斯敲趴下，尽管这是认输的最好时机，虽然被人掐着脖子按倒在地动弹不得，但少年稚气，源氏仍旧不服气地梗着脖子冲着黑面男子吐了口口水。

整齐胡子粘上了些许晶莹的水点，莱耶斯却不怒反笑，随手扔掉了左手的霰弹枪，毫不犹豫地向身下少年的身前一抓，力量之大，竟然瞬间将前襟连同裤裆一并撕烂。源氏只觉得脖颈腰腹一疼，便瞬间觉得浑身凉嗖嗖的。

【淦，这衣服怕不是纸做的罢，这个怪力老头！】

眼见制住自己的男子跨身压在自己的身上，低头就要啃上自己的侧脸，源氏趁着手还能动，连忙摸过散落在身侧的几片飞镖抬手就往男子的动脉处送。莱耶斯当然能反应得过来，立刻向下压坐在源氏腹部，一手狠狠地攒住了他舞着飞镖的左手，一手搪开了紧跟着一拳的右手。反手一拧，飞镖便尽数掉到了地上。

莱耶斯用膝盖压制住源氏，将他的双手用裤腰带绑在一起，又朝着他裸露的腹部击出干净利落的一拳，趁他吃痛蜷缩的时候便抽走了他身后的长刀和腰间的短刀，一脚踢了老远。

看着蜷缩的源氏尽管一脸恨恨地瞪着自己，双腿却不自然地尽力交叠在一起，似想尽力遮住已经暴露无遗的耻部。莱耶斯不由地哼笑出声，俯身毫不留情地将他身上仅剩的碎布撕扯殆尽，一时间，这具鲜活动人的肉体便终于完整地呈现在他眼前。

这里是沃斯卡娅工业区A点入口左手边75血包处，源氏的飞镖和刀具早已被踢出了右侧的小门，而自己则被双手捆绑地压在血包附近，手指堪堪摸到墙壁，但此刻一丝不挂的源氏心知，自己早已是毫无反抗之力。

这也是决斗之前就说好的，只要莱耶斯在决斗中战胜自己，就任凭他处置。

但他足足赖了十三回。

【果然是个倒霉的数字。】

『还走神……是这户外的气温还不够冷么？』

莱耶斯看源氏银牙咬碎地瞪着血包，被映照得发蓝的面庞依旧稚气俊美，却无意于他，只得好心俯身提醒他自身的处境。

——并顺手握住了他的阴茎。

『草！死老头别碰我！』

源氏抬脚欲踢，莱耶斯早有准备，反手一制按住了他的双腿，他又瞬间躬起身抬手欲砸，莱耶斯却早已翻身压住了他全身，长臂一伸，再次扼住了他的喉咙。这回再次恢复了方才的姿势，只不过箍在脖颈上的大掌青筋忽起，源氏只觉得呼吸一滞，眼球外凸，耳边只传来莱耶斯冰冷又不失调笑的声音。

『小崽子，咱们早就说好了，你要是再反悔，我可不介意现在就捏断你的脖子。』

话能胡说，但脖子上的力道却不是骗人的。源氏因窒息几乎快昏过去，但仍旧紧着在铁箍般的大掌中吃力地点点头。莱耶斯看了他的反应，这才松开左手，源氏立刻咳嗽起来。黑肤男子踱步到一旁的暖灯处踢了两脚，灯这才亮了，他又从角落拽来另外一台，用同样的方式将其弄亮，这才满意地走回到源氏身边。

莱耶斯本不想对小麻雀这样粗暴，身后就有暖室大床，可这小子实在是太倔强，愣是吃硬不吃软，可这样也不代表他就想冻坏他。看着躺在地上赤条条的源氏终于老实了，似是泄了气一般一动未动，但脸上仍旧怨气凶狠，目不转睛地瞪着身旁的血包。

『啊——草！』

莱耶斯湿滑的舌头欺上了自己的乳尖，因为寒冷那里早就挺立，所以只是稍微一旋便直接落入了他的口中。源氏鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，也不知自己是因为寒冷还是有了感觉，浑身一记激烈地颤动。

『爽吗？』

莱耶斯抬首挑起嘴角，左手在自己的股间游走，这回却不急于接触要命的秘所。

『爽你妈个头！你是不是变态……』

未等源氏完整地骂完，莱耶斯便封住了他的口，手劲儿却重了起来。不顾源氏在自己唇下的呜咽，等放开他的双唇时，源氏已是寒噤，黑手抚过的两条大腿的根部已是红痕一片。

『我劝你识相一点，一会儿我可是要干你的，你可要给我放松。』

『干哪里……』

看源氏竟一脸不懂的样子，莱耶斯这回真正地笑出了声，然后再次低头抚啃起少年的双乳。

『不急，还有更多地方没享受呢。』

『啊……啊！』

『奶子舒服吗？』

『我没有奶子！』

听着少年愤怒地反驳，垂目看股间仍旧垂委，莱耶斯失了耐心，嘴中啃着乳尖沉声威迫道。

『说，奶子好舒服。』

源氏正欲还嘴，忽觉胸口一疼，原来是莱耶斯狠狠地吮起他的胸前最敏感的那个点，隐隐地有牙齿叼在两边，他害怕莱耶斯一怒之下咬了下来，只得胆怯地应道。

『奶子……舒服……』

舌头又一卷。

『啊！』

『……继续。』

『奶子……』

未等源氏颤声重复，莱耶斯猛地暴风一般拧舔起自己的双乳，一时呻吟压制不住，终于在连续地攻击下，终于有一声呻吟差了音儿。

【臭小子，终于有感觉了。】

莱耶斯看他股间终于微微崛起，这才伸手握在手里，缓缓撸动。

『奶子这么舒服嘛？这里都立起来了。』

『我没有！』

【反驳的话倒是快。】

源氏只觉得浑身发紧，刚才莱耶斯就像对待女人一般蹂躏自己的胸肌，感觉确实奇怪，也不知是寒冷的天气提升了感度还是别的什么，这一番过后，浑身确实袭过一阵热流。见莱耶斯又握起自己那根东西，源氏强忍住骂街的冲动，双眼一闭，索性就当他在给自己服务打手冲，打就打吧，老子受用得很。

见手中的欲望越来越精神，莱耶斯回首看源氏双目紧闭，眉头蹙着，似在忍耐。随即低沉一笑，松开了撸动的双手，转到源氏身前抬手便掰开了他的双腿。等他连忙睁开双眼时，莱耶斯早已解开了裤链。

『死老头你要干什么？！』

『干你。』

两个字刚落入耳边，莱耶斯的巨炮便滴着粘液抵在了源氏的秘所，正一蹭一蹭地试图顶进去。源氏这会儿真的慌了，他试图挣扎起身，却被那只熟悉的大手再一次扼住脖子，按倒在地。

接下来意味着什么，源氏就算再懵懂也立刻明白了。他菊穴紧缩，惶恐满面。

『不行，进不来的！』

『要不，你帮我舔舔？口水也可以润滑。』

见源氏听了拼死地摇头，莱耶斯笑着加重了一点手中的力道，也加重了一点腰间的力道。

『不要！』

见小麻雀失声尖叫，股间的欲望已是彻底地萎了下去，莱耶斯的东西却是硬到不能再硬。他几乎想靠蛮力直接彻底侵占身下这个随着自己的顶动哭叫挺身的少年，但又怕他被弄坏出血，只得俯下身温柔地拍拍他的屁股。

『自己选吧，是帮我舔，还是就这么进去？』

见男子凑近了自己，源氏一时陷入了纠结。见小麻雀垂着眼睛六神无主地思索了半天，莱耶斯终于失去了耐性，俯身啃吻着源氏的颈窝又随手撸动了几下他的阴茎。感觉小小麻雀又立了起来，自己也探手从他口中汲取了些许唾液涂在了蜜穴处，自己又撸动了几下自己的阴茎挤出更多的分泌液，对准了角度，掐住了源氏的脖子，就那么直直地顶了进去。

『啊——！草！』

真的是一声惨叫，莱耶斯的额头也冒出了细密的汗，小麻雀实在是太紧了，勒得他都快断了。身下的人儿浑身紧绷，似乎要两眼一黑昏过去。莱耶斯见状，从后裤口袋掏出一小瓶嗅香放到源氏鼻下，见小麻雀恍惚地吸了两下之后，身后的秘所果然略微松弛了一点。

【呼……不然别说动了，都怕一会儿拔不出来。】

『死老头……你……变态……』

源氏梦呓般的声音终于响起，似是无比虚弱。莱耶斯又取出一颗药丸含在嘴里，自己啃下一半，又嘴对嘴喂给源氏一半。

『有力气骂人，就证明状态不错。』

说着感觉自己几乎快被推上墙的律动便在身后开启，源氏只觉得自己的痛感似乎被麻痹了大半，只有莱耶斯巨炮在自己穴口处进出揉捻的感觉越发清晰。感受到自己的屁股如同女人一样吞吐着莱耶斯巨大粗黑的阴茎，男人又抱着自己的双腿一副沉浸至极的样子，一面挺动着腰肢一面垂眼看着自己，尽管源氏一时恍惚，却仍旧羞愤难当。

『啊……啊……老东西……你竟然……操我屁股……』

见源氏因嗅香迷离了双眼却吐露出如此露骨的话，莱耶斯觉得自己阴茎跳了一下，便知道刚才吞下的药要起作用了。

——源氏的也是。

『操你的屁股……嗯……怎么了……』

莱耶斯坏心眼地换了个角度对着他的前列腺顶动。

『啊——！死老头……不要……啊……那里……要立起来了……』

源氏浑身发红，眼神仍旧迷离，莱耶斯看着他完全挺立的阴茎正随着自己的顶动一摇一晃地甩落着前列腺液，感觉甚是满意，索性解开了源氏一直被紧缚的双手。刚一解开，源氏就揉搓起自己的阴茎，似是心急如焚。

『这里……好……想射……』

莱耶斯正干得起劲，药效已经充分发挥，他已经没空搭理发浪的源氏，只一心用力地干起包裹着自己巨炮的柔软蜜穴。看着自己黝黑粗长的阴茎在源氏嫩白的双腿间进进出出，莱耶斯心中意起，双手一推，便将源氏折了起来，这下包裹着巨炮的穴口便尽收眼底。源氏也被这一折刺激到了要命的地方，浑身一抖，便就着这个姿势将精液射到了自己的脸上。

『嗯——啊——！』

看着小麻雀射了自己一脸，并伴随射精收缩了身后的蜜穴，莱耶斯好悬也直接将子弹交了出去，可姜还是老的辣，他定了定心神，又就着这个姿势用力地操干起来。

源氏虽然射了，但药效还在，所以可爱的小小麻雀还是精神的。更何况身后的莱耶斯越干越起劲，自己也再一次被搅动起情欲。他浑身火热，似乎哪里都很难受，需要莱耶斯来抚慰，又因为嗅香导致的迷幻，他只能哼出些支离破碎的语句。

『莱耶斯……摸我……』

这是这一会儿他头一次这么正经地喊男子的名字，莱耶斯不由得从苦干中抬头，喘着粗气笑应道。

『你要我做什么？』

『摸我……揉我的……奶子……』

源氏已经不知道自己说的是什么了，他只记得刚才莱耶斯是这么教他的，而且那感觉不赖，也似乎是现在自己急需的。说着便自行将双手抚上自己的胸前，胡乱地抓揉着。莱耶斯见状，呼吸加重，连忙将他放下，俯身啃住他的唇，一边用力蹂躏起源氏主动挺起的双乳，一边在他大张的双腿间继续如打桩般操干起来。

『唔……嗯……嗯哼……唔——！唔——！噗哈！啊——！』

源氏被干得呜咽出声，莱耶斯终于放开了他的唇，双手撑在他的身侧，身下的顶动像是要把他弄散一般，身体已经有一半被顶得靠在了墙上，源氏就这样像是发了情的小兽一般主动大开双腿让莱耶斯越干越顺畅。

『啊……莱耶斯……嗯……啊……』

莱耶斯发了狠，将源氏双腿一揽，再次将他折叠起来，从上往下用力地抽插顶入，源氏的上半身再次被放平，膝盖被压到身前，他看到莱耶斯巨大的黑棒在自己的秘处进进出出，一时难以置信，顿时呜咽地哭叫出声。

『不要——！啊……屁股……屁股会坏掉的——！』

『那我就干坏给你看……』

莱耶斯看着源氏哭叫着收缩起菊穴，一时射精的欲望再难抵挡，顿时用力一挺直插进深处，将这一梭子精液灌了进去。但射到第一股的时候就觉得身下的人承受不住，便及时拔了出来。又一股精液喷到了屁股的外部，伴随着大开的穴口流淌出的白液弄得一塌糊涂。

源氏瘫倒在莱耶斯身前昏了过去，莱耶斯看着自己仍旧挺立的欲望，又低头看了看浑身粉红的源氏昏迷中仍带娇呓，只得将浑身精液的小麻雀抱起，向着点外的暖室大床走去。

『好孩子，咱们转战卧室。』


End file.
